


Hanzo Treats Himself

by bbprince



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Genji is a Little Shit, M/M, PTSD, Recovery, Sibling Bonding, based off the new skin, but hes getting better, even though they got it so so wrong, genji is a supportive brother, hair cuts, hanzo is a soft gay, hanzo's winter hair cut, holiday fic, i have literally never written anything this fluffy before, i needed this positivity in my life, peircings, shimada bros, slight mentions of depression and suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbprince/pseuds/bbprince
Summary: Hannerz gets a fresh cut and some new metal. Genji is proud that his older brother is making progress. His boyfriend doesn't mind it to much either.





	Hanzo Treats Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Our beautiful boy got his skin. Hopefully they fix the fucking hair.

It's the first time he's done something with his appearance since he cut his hair with his own bloody sword all those years ago. The exposed sides of his head almost prickly to touch, so he rubs his hands across his scalp virtually mesmerised as he walks out of the barber shop. Hanzo watches his reflection in the windows of the passing stores, the windshield of the cab he takes back to base, the blacked out screen of his phone before he turns it back on to answer the slew of "where are you" texts he knows will be waiting for him. It's only been a couple months since he has joined Overwatch. Four in fact. And in that time so much had changed.

He had gone from sleeping in a different bed (sometimes floor) each night, to having a room assigned to his name. He had gone from eating whenever he remembered to 3 meals a day. From spending his free time alone and drinking on rooftops, not caring if that ledge looked a bit too easy to slip off of, to spending it in warm cheery common rooms with people who cared about him. From no family, to a long thought lost brother. 

 

When he woke up this morning he knew it was a good day. His boyfriend was still asleep wrapped around his waist, breathing warmly into the messy tangle of hair at the back of his neck as if it were the softest pillow they had. The game of scrabble they had been fooling around with the night before was left overturned on the floor next to a couple empty soda cans and one of Jesse's boots. it was the closest thing to heaven that Hanzo could imagine, if he could overlook the need to escape his boyfriends heavy arms and pee. 

It's in that small en-suite bathroom that he really looks at himself for the first time in who knows how long. He can see where the bags under his eyes had begun to diminish, the premature grey of his temples seems to lessen. He has been getting better, spending his time with the members of Overwatch, with Genji. His brother and him meet every morning over tea and a shared distaste for whatever Overwatch's kitchen will pass off as breakfast. Sometimes Hanzo even sits with Zenyatta, after getting over the jealousy that immediately flared at their first meeting. 

Genji and Zenyatta were the first people to bring him around base. Showing him his room and the training grounds and introducing him to members who had yet to introduce themselves along the way. He remembers being surprised at the positive reception. At the smiles and handshakes and well wishes. He meets Dr. Ziegler and Winston and a masked man who goes by the Alias Soldier 76, Only garnering a few odd glances at his casual use of his kyudo-gi along the way.

That first week he also meets McCree, who after being introduced by Genji proceeds to ask him if 'he isn't too cold with half himself exposed to the Gibraltar  wind' as if the weather could cripple someone who spent his youth in the much cooler Hanamura. It takes a month for Hanzo to warm up to him. Originally slightly offended and later on just keeping up the game of 'brush off McCree until he makes that determined face'. Then all at once they spend their time sitting next to each other at group movie nights, paying less attention to the screen than their shared tablet, knees and hands brushing determinedly against each other. Eye contact held longer than necessary. Only coming out of their little universe when interrupted by Genji's insistent texts.

_you look really cozy there brother ;)_

_damn hanzo, pulling the cuddly card. I SEE YOU_

_HE DID THE ARM STRETCH_

_get him aniki_

Hanzo learns to turn his notifications off before spending time with McCree anywhere near his brother. 

 

* * *

 

 

The impulse was always there. To cut his hair, change his name, disappear forever. Held back only by the thought that _he deserved this_. Now though, he takes one look at himself and thinks _I want to be happier_. With all the change that is going on in his life within the past few months he figures that a little impulse isn't too bad. He glances back into the mirror, feeling a little at the wisps of hair at his temples. Hanzo gives into the urge and sends a text to McCree as he leaves the base.  _Getting hair cut, will pick u up coffee on the way back, ily :)_

 

He stops the cab not even halfway through the ride back to base. He spots a tattoo parlour, storefront windows filled with printouts of popular designs. An entire portion is dedicated to dragons and he just has to look. He grabs the rapidly cooling coffee's and pays the driver in full, wasting no time in walking into the building. Inside a heavily inked woman with dark brown hair greets him and asks if he needs help with making an appointment. Hanzo smiles politely and asks if they have anymore displays lying around, thinking maybe its time for a new addition to his growing collection of ink.

The woman hands him a heavy binder full of printed copies of art designs. "The name of the artist will be written on their own art designs if your looking for original work" she tells him as he begins plucking through the pages. He comes across an image of an original work that startlingly resembles his own spirit tattoo and immediately wonders what McCree would look like with it. He takes a picture of the piece and saves that thought for later. It's then that he spots a sign above the counter and his plans change. 

BODY PIERCING HOLIDAY SALE

BUY 2 GET THIRD FREE

He asks the lady about the sign and she directs him to the corner of the parlour, indicating the large displays hung on the walls there. He makes his way over to the glass cases holding sets of earrings, tapers, gages and naval jewelry, instantly spotting a diagram of all the piercing options available. He takes a quick picture and sends it off to Genji.  _What do you think?_ The answer comes back within the minute. 

_BRO_

_BRO...._

_get ur nose done, u'll look fab_

Within a couple minutes his phone is filled with pictures of nose rings Genji has sent him and Hanzo returns his phone to his pocket. He doesn't care for Genji's suggestion but it does get him looking more closely at the options available. The woman walks up behind him a points to a picture she has pulled up on her phone. "I hope you don't mind me suggesting, but I think a bridge piercing would look really good on you"

"A bridge piercing?"

She hands Hanzo the phone and swipes through a couple she has saved. "It's a surface piercing along the skin in between your eyes." she explains, "You don't wear glasses do you?" He shakes his head no. "They'd look really nice with your facial structure, and if you go smaller, there's not much chance of migration".

Hanzo looks over the pictures critically and looks into a mirror hung thoughtfully on the wall nearest himself. He takes in the shaved sides of his head, the high arch of his cheekbones and his wider nose. In his youth he never considered himself handsome, but now appraising himself in the mirror next to a woman who looked so different he realises how boring he feels. How he sort of likes the idea she posed. 

"Are there any appointment openings?" he asks her after a moment. 

"Appointments don't start until ten." She smiles, "I can take you right now"

 

Hanzo ends up leaving McCree's coffee for the Lady who helped him, rationalizing that it would be too cold by the time he got back to base anyway. He walks out onto the street corner sporting a brand new bridge piercing, two small hoops in his ears (a sale is a sale after all) and a very odd feeling undercut that he can't stop brushing his hands across. Thinking to replace McCree's coffee before he grabs another taxi he makes his way down the street looking for a coffeeshop that isn't too busy with the rush of early Holiday shoppers. 

He ends up finding a relatively empty store not to far away and heads inside, quickly grabbing another chai latte for his boyfriend and a small strawberry shortcake that caught his eye along the counter. _It's okay to treat yourself every once_ in a while he thinks. Why not continue the streak? He comes out of the Storefront carrying a white bag containing the cake and a cardboard tray holding the coffees with the barest hint of a smile across his face. He couldn't wait to show Jesse. 

 

Genji meets him in the kitchen as he puts the cake into the fridge with a sticky note reading _Hanzo's!!_ He lets out a noise of excitement before throwing himself at his brother pushing Hanzo into the door of the refrigerator. "Look at you!" he exclaims, rubbing his bare hands all over hanzo's head, mussing up his remaining hair. "Trying to be cool! MY BROTHER" he rubs his unmasked face against Hanzo's temple, the metal of his jaw jabbing him in the ear making him hiss is discomfort. 

Genji pulls back and takes a long look at him again, just now noticing the hoops in his ears. He opens his mouth to say something before being interrupted by McCree walking sleepily into the Kitchen. "Hey beautiful" he rubs at his eyes, "you get coffee?" Hanzo moves around his brother to kiss Jesse good morning and handing him his latte. McCree's hand finds its way around Hanzo's waist and he pulls him in for a closer look. "You look gorgeous baby" he says with a smile. "When you said haircut I wasn't thinking that included getting all prettied up" he chuckles and presses a sweet kiss against the side of his face.

Hanzo thinks _treat yourself_ , and pulls the cake out of its short stay in the fridge. "Anyone want breakfast?" he asks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while sipping on my Timmies and watching the snow fall outside. I hope some of my pure vibes have made its way through this work and into your life. Happy Holidays! 
> 
> Add me on tumblr (sushidynasty.tumblr.com)


End file.
